


Feelings

by jrxyl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sick Fic, i might've exaggerated their height difference a lil bit, jeongin is bad at dealing w feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: Jeongin didn't like babied.Not most of the time, anyway.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> so i just wanted to put a small warning for mentions of vomiting? like, it's barely there but it is mentioned so yeah?? but that's the only warning!

Jeongin didn’t like being babied. Not most of the time, anyway.

He wasn’t quite sure why it rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe because he was already painfully aware of the fact that he was the youngest in the group and didn’t need anyone to remind him.

Regardless of the reason, he wasn’t fond of it. He did, however, _really_ like cuddling. But there weren’t many occasions that he actually allowed himself to enjoy it. There were even fewer occasions where he _initiated_ it. Once again, it came down to the fact that he didn’t want to act like a little kid, despite being the youngest.

This all went out the window when he was sick, though.

Like virtually everyone, he hated being sick. He felt awful, and although he got to miss school, he couldn’t help but feel nervous over all the work he was missing.

So, whenever he _was_ sick, he tried to hide it. But, when he woke up for school and almost passed out when he stood up, he knew he had to stay home. He groggily texted his mom, which prompted her to come in with a thermometer.

She was silent while she waited for it to beep, and once it did, she frowned. “102°, you’re staying home today,” Jeongin felt too tired to argue, deciding to just nod. “I’m gonna go get you some medicine, do you want anything to eat?”

Jeongin shook his head. “No, thank you.”

His mom left silently, returning a moment later with medicine and water. “Do you want me to stay home from work?” She asked after he swallowed the pills.

“No, I’ll be okay.”

She frowned, but didn’t protest. “Text me if you need anything or want me to come home, okay? I’ll be home around five.”

Jeongin nodded, already laying back down. “Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.”

As soon as she left his room and shut the door, Jeongin grabbed his phone and sent a text to Felix.

_hey, i’m not gonna be at school today. can u grab extras of whatever papers we get?_

Felix replied a few minutes later.

_sure!! do you want me to drop them off after school?  
and what’s wrong? why aren’t you coming in?_

_yes please  
i have a fever and i feel like shit_

_okay!!  
chan told me to tell you “language” lol_

Jeongin couldn’t help but laugh.

_sorry chan ^^;_

_he forgives u, he also said he hopes u feel better soon_

_tell him i said thanks_

_done! now go back to bed, you need to rest_

Jeongin sent a quick _okay_ before turning his phone off and rolling over. He faintly heard the alarm being armed as his mother left before he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up next, he was hit with a wave of nausea as soon as he sat up. He put a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, desperately hoping he could just wait it out and not get sick.

He must have had some luck on his side, as after about a minute, the nausea mostly faded. He laid back down before the buzzing of his phone caught his attention. He had five unread messages.

One from his mom, asking how he was feeling. He quickly apologized and explained he had been asleep, but was feeling somewhat better (that was a lie, but he didn’t want to worry her).

Two from Felix.

_hey, i forgot i had practice after school, is it okay if jisung drops the papers off instead?  
okay i already asked him to, so i’m gonna assume it’s ok_

The messages were sent about two hours ago, and a quick glance told Jeongin that school had let out fifteen minutes ago. _Fuck._

The last two messages were from Jisung.

_hi!! felix asked me to drop off some papers for you, i hope that’s okay? he didn’t tell me why you were gone tho. are u okay? :(_

That had been an hour ago, the second message sent only minutes ago.

_so uh,,i’m here. i don’t wanna just leave the paper out front bc they’ll like. blow away? idk but can u open the door?_

Jeongin took a deep breath, bracing himself as he walked downstairs. He didn’t dislike Jisung, quite the opposite, actually. He liked Jisung, _really_ liked Jisung. He didn’t know how to deal with it, especially since Jisung was so affectionate and Jeongin felt like he would have a heart attack every time Jisung hugged him. So, he decided, against all of his friend’s advice, to avoid Jisung as much as possible.

Did it suck? Yes. Did it help the issue? ...No. Not really. But Jeongin didn’t know what else to do. He could just _talk_ to him, but he had a horrible habit of ignoring his problems until they went away. So, he decided to keep doing what he was doing.

Before he knew it, and before he was ready, he was at the front door. He took another deep breath before opening it.

On the other side was Jisung, wrapped in a pink scarf and a large, black coat. He was typing something on his phone, and when he looked up Jeongin noticed his nose was slightly red from the cold. The sight made his heart hurt.

He spoke before Jeongin could. “Hey! I have your papers from school, the ones Felix asked me to drop off,” He smiled at Jeongin as he extended the papers his way.

“Thanks,” Jeongin winced, both at the hoarseness of his voice and the pain in his throat.

Jisung snatched the papers back and squinted at him. “Wait, are you sick? Is that why you weren’t at school?” Without waiting for him to respond, He reached forward to place a hand on Jeongin’s forehead. “Holy shit, you’re burning up! Have you taken any medicine?”

Jeongin couldn’t help but lean into the touch, the coldness felt nice. He blinked before nodding. “Yeah, uh-“ He leaned forward to peer at the time on Jisung’s phone. “-like six hours ago.”

Jisung frowned. “You need to take more, or you’ll feel like shit.”

“I already do,” He meant for it to be a joke, but Jisung only frowned more.

“Is your mom home?”

“No, she’s at work until five.”

“Can I come in?”

“...What?”

“Can I come in? You’re obviously shit at taking care of yourself,” Jeongin didn’t even argue, Jisung was right. “So, let me take care of you.”

He should say no, this was dangerous. He should be smart and say no so he didn’t do anything stupid. Even as he thought this to himself, he still nodded and moved aside so Jisung could come in.

As Jisung stepped in, Jeongin almost regretted it, but then Jisung grinned at him again and that feeling disappeared almost instantly.

After taking off his scarf and shoes, Jisung turned to Jeongin again. “Where do you keep your medicine?”

“In the cabinet next to the oven, middle shelf,” Jeongin pointed in the direction of the kitchen, although it was probably unnecessary.

“Got it. Now, go sit down,” Jisung gave him a gentle push toward the couch.

Jeongin wanted to protest, but he truly did feel like garbage. So, he sat down, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them.

Jisung returned a few minutes later with medicine and water, he smiled when Jeongin took it without protest. “I’m gonna go make you some soup, okay?” His voice was soft and fond, Jeongin felt his chest clench again. He just nodded, feeling as though he would blurt out something stupid when he opened his mouth.

Jisung smiled once again before ruffling Jeongin’s hair. Before Jeongin could stop himself, he slightly leaned into the touch and sighed happily. He heard Jisung laugh and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like _cute_ before walking back to the kitchen.

Jeongin once again leaned his head on his knees, and within minutes, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, Jeongin felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked open his eyes to see Jisung holding a bowl of soup.

“Hey,” His voice was quiet. “Sorry to wake you, but the food’s ready. You should eat, the medicine might upset your stomach otherwise.”

Jeongin nodded, accepting the bowl and muttering a quiet, “Thank you.”

Jisung nodded and ruffled his hair once again, laughing when Jeongin scrunched his nose. “Do you wanna watch something?”

“Sure,” Jeongin nodded. “But, I don’t care what. You can choose whatever you want.”

Jisung nodded and grabbed the remote, flipping the channel to some movie Jeongin had never heard of. He wasn’t really paying attention, though.

The two sat in silence as Jeongin ate. Once he finished, he got up and, ignoring Jisung’s protests, cleaned the bowl before returning to the couch.

Despite his better judgement, he sat closer to Jisung than before, their shoulders almost touching. Jisung didn’t say anything, so Jeongin assumed he didn’t notice. He just wanted to enjoy being close to Jisung, but he was in the mood to cuddle and just sitting next to him wasn’t enough.

He cursed the fact that, due to his own behavior, Jisung had stopped being so touchy.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he shifted even closer to Jisung, pressing their shoulders together. He felt Jisung tense the slightest bit, and braced himself in case Jisung moved away.

But, he didn’t. Instead, Jisung relaxed and cautiously wrapped an arm around Jeongin’s shoulders. “Is this okay?” He asked quietly. Jeongin bit his lip to stop himself from smiling and nodded. He laid his head on Jisung’s shoulder, and tried not to make it too obvious how happy he was.

It worked, until Jisung laid his head on top of Jeongin’s; he couldn’t but sigh happily.

Despite wanting to stay awake and enjoy the closeness, Jeongin felt his eyes begin to droop. He tried to fight it, but then Jisung began to play with his hair, and he was asleep within minutes.

 

* * *

 

When we woke up again, he felt a weight around his waist. As he opened his eyes, he noticed three things.

One, it was dark outside. It had to be passed 5pm, and he briefly wondered why his mom wasn’t home.

Two, the weight around his waist was Jisung’s arms.

Three, his head was on Jisung’s chest. They were lying down on the couch, but Jeongin couldn’t remember them moving. He wasn’t complaining, though.

“You’re finally awake,” Jisung’s voice startled Jeongin, despite the fact that it was quiet. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Jeongin propped himself up slightly, rubbing one of his eyes. “Sorry for, uh-“ He vaguely gestured at their position. “Falling asleep on you. I didn’t mean to.”

Jisung shook his head. “You’re fine, I don’t mind at all. And,” He gave Jeongin a sheepish smile. “I was the one that moved us. You mumbled something about your neck hurting so I- yeah.”

Jeongin blinked before laughing quietly. “Oh, thank you.”

Jisung hummed before checking the time and frowning. “It’s late, I should probably head home soon,” Before Jeongin could voice his disappointment, Jisung continued. “Where’s your mom?”

“Oh, I don’t know. My phone’s upstairs. I should go get it,” Despite his words, he made no move to get up.

Jisung was the one to lightly push his shoulders, prompting him to move. “You should go grab it, she’s probably worried.”

Jeongin nodded and made his way upstairs. His phone was still on the bed, and showed two unread messages, both from his mom.

The first one was sent at 4:30pm.

_I’m not going to be home until 9 or so. Are you going to be okay?_

The second was sent just thirty minutes ago.

_Jeongin? You’re worrying me._

He winced, feeling guilty. He quickly typed a response.

_sorry, i fell asleep again. i’ll be okay, jisung’s here_

He thought for a moment before sending another text.

_would it be okay if he spent the night?_

Thankfully, his mother replied quickly.

_I’m glad you were able to rest.  
I don’t mind if Jisung spends the night, as long as his parents are okay with it._

_they are! thank you, i love you_

Jeongin felt a bit bad for lying, but he shook the feeling off. He was sure Jisung’s parents would be fine with it.

_Love you too. Don’t stay up too late._

_we won’t, don’t worry_

He made his way back downstairs, a slight spring in his step before he realized he would actually have to ask Jisung if he wanted to spend the night.

_Fuck._

He shook his head, deciding that he would eventually find a way to ask casually. Or, at least in a way that didn’t practically scream _I want you to stay over so we can cuddle for the rest of the night and also I have a gigantic crush on you._

When he walked back into the living room, Jisung was on his phone. He perked up when he saw Jeongin. “Did your mom text you?”

“Yeah, she said she won’t be home until like, 9.”

Jisung frowned. “Are you okay with being alone until then?”

 _This is your chance_ , Jeongin thought to himself. _Just say no, that you want him to stay over. Be casual_.

Unfortunately, what came out of his mouth was a jumbled string of words that not even he could decode.

Jisung tilted his head, trying to understand, but quickly gave up. “What?”

Jeongin wanted to die. “Uh, I- asked if you wanted to spend the night. Because then I wouldn’t, y’know, be alone. And I don’t want to be. Alone, that is,” He told himself to stop there, that he had made his point, but his mouth kept moving. “But if you don’t want to, that’s okay! I can just wait for my mom, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. In fact, I think my fever’s gone down, so-“ Jisung cut him off.

“Jeongin, I’ll stay if you want me to,” He had an amused smile on his face.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“If I didn’t want to, I would say no,” Jisung reached forward to poke Jeongin’s nose. “Do you want me to spend the night?”

“...Yes,” Jeongin mumbled, looking at the floor.

Jisung almost asked him to repeat himself, but he saw how obviously embarassed he was and took pity on him. He quickly sent a text to his parents, asking permission. They replied within minutes, saying they were okay with it.

“My parents are fine with it,” Jisung said, noticing how Jeongin perked up at his words.

Jeongin made a noise of excitement before wincing, moving a hand to his throat, quickly trying to play it off as him fixing his shirt collar.

Jisung wasn’t fooled. “Your throat hurts?”

“Just a little, it’s fi-“ Jisung cut him off.

“Don’t talk, you’ll make it worse,” He glances at the time before frowning. “The medicine shouldn’t have worn off by now…”

Before Jeongin could speak again, Jisung stood up, gently guiding Jeongin to the couch. “Sit down, I’m gonna go make you tea.”

He walked to the kitchen, and within a minute, Jeongin heard him quietly ask, “Where’s the tea?”

“Cabinet to the left of the sink,” Jeongin called out, ignoring the discomfort the action caused.

“Don’t yell!” Jisung scolded, peeking his head out from the kitchen.

Jeongin laughed, mouthing _sorry_ to him. He leaned back against the couch, but after hearing four cabinets open and close, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

He saw Jisung looking into the cabinet near the sink, searching through only the bottom shelf.

Walking up behind him, he pointed despite the fact that Jisung couldn’t see him. “It’s the top shelf.”

Jisung jumped, spinning around to face him and cursing. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Jeongin said in a voice that proved he wasn’t sorry at all.

Jisung rolled his eyes before grabbing the tea bags, quickly getting to work making them.

As he was standing facing the teapot, Jeongin moved behind him and, in a moment of bravery, wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist; resting his face against his back.

Jisung stiffened slightly before relaxing. “You’re really touchy today.”

“Sorry, is it not-“ He moved to pull away, but Jisung grabbed his hands before he could.

“No, don’t apologize, it’s okay. I’m just not used to it,” He began to play with Jeongin’s fingers. “You’re not usually like this around me.”

Jeongin could hear the slight sadness in his voice, he hated it. “I’m sor-“ The sound of the teakettle cut him off.

Jisung gently pried Jeongin’s arms from his waist and poured the tea into two mugs. “Honey?”

“Yeah?” Jeongin replied without thinking.

Jisung laughed. “No, I was asking if you had any.”

Jeongin covered his face with one of his hands, using the other to point out where the honey was. He heard Jisung laugh even harder and made a small noise. “Stop laughing at me, I’m sick and delusional.”

“It was cute,” Jisung said once he calmed down. “And you only have a slight fever, chill.”

“‘Slight fever’ my ass,” Jeongin grumbled, face still warm. Jisung laughed again.

After a few minutes, Jeongin’s face was less red, and he and Jisung were both drinking their tea and sitting on the couch once again. Jeongin took a drink and couldn’t help but scrunch up his nose.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t like honey.”

“Oh? Should I call you ‘baby,’ then?” Jeongin glared at him. “I’m kidding!” He put his hands up in surrender before continuing. “It’s gross. But, it helps with sore throats. So, suck it up and drink it,” He smiled innocently.

Jeongin sighed but did as he was told. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that it did help his throat. Even if it didn’t, it still stopped him from blurting out that he would actually die if Jisung ever called him _baby_.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and turned to see Jisung staring straight ahead at the TV.

They finished their tea and sat in comfortable silence. Jeongin only spoke up after Jisung yawned for the fifth time.

“We should go to sleep.”

Jisung nodded, removing his arm from Jeongin’s shoulder to stretch. Jeongin stood up, making his way towards his room, but Jisung made no move to follow him.

“Are you coming?” Jeongin asked.

Jisung looked at him and tilted his head. “I thought I was sleeping on the couch?”

“Oh,” Jeongin suddenly felt _very_ stupid and _very_ embarrassed. “Okay.”

“Did you want me to sleep in your room?” Jisung didn’t sound like he was teasing him, just genuinely curious.

“Yeah, but-“ Jeongin shifted on his feet. “You can sleep down here, if you want.”

“No, I’ll sleep in your room,” Jisung stood up before faltering. “If that’s okay? I mean, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not gonna make me uncomfortable, I’m the one that offered,” Jeongin reached forward to tug at Jisung’s hand. “Come on.”

Jisung followed him silently, letting go of his hand to turn on the light when they reached Jeongin’s room.

“Do you wanna borrow some clothes to sleep in?” Jeongin asked, making his way to his dresser to grab some pajamas for himself.

“Will your clothes fit me? You’re kinda short,” Jisung trailed off with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Jeongin threw a pair of sweatpants at him. “Shut up, asshole. You’re barely taller than me.”

“Well, jokes on you, because now I have pants to wear,” Before Jeongin could say anything, Jisung ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Jeongin wanted approximately fifteen seconds before he heard Jisung swear. “They don’t fit, do they?” Jeongin called out.

“Shut up, don’t yell!”

“I’m not yelling!” Jeongin countered, purposely louder than before.

Jisung didn’t say anything, but Jeongin heard the bathroom door open and soon Jisung was back in his room. The pants rose about an inch or two higher than they were supposed to. Jeongin laughed loudly, ignoring the pain it caused.

“You’re gonna hurt your throat,” Jisung muttered grumpily.

“No, I’m not,” Jeongin protested. Jisung didn’t say anything, choosing to let the hoarseness of Jeogin’s voice prove his point for him. “Whatever. I think Chan left some pants here,” He searched through his drawer before pulling out another pair of sweatpants, tossing them at Jisung. He glanced at Jisung, and decided one of his own shirts would fit him (it would have to be one of his bigger ones, but he didn’t care as long as he got to see Jisung in his clothes).

After tossing him a shirt, he turned and grabbed one for himself. “Go change. And give me the sweats you have on when you’re done.”

Jisung nodded, muttering a thanks before going to change once again.

While Jeongin was waiting, he had time to slightly panic at the situation he had put himself in. His bed was a twin, and while he and Jisung weren’t overly tall, it would still be a tight fit. Jeongin didn’t mind cuddling, at all, but what if Jisung did? What if he somehow caught onto the fact that Jeongin had a crush on him? What if Jeongin said something stupid? What if-

His thoughts were cut off by a pair of pants being thrown at his face. “There, you ass- hey, you okay?” Jisung’s tone changed when he saw the look on Jeongin’s face.

Jeongin nodded. “Yeah, my throat just hurts,” It wasn’t exactly a lie, and before Jisung could question him any further, Jeongin went to the bathroom to change.

While in there, he panicked again at the thought of Jisung thinking he should sleep on the floor. Asking him to sleep in the same room almost killed him, he didn’t think he could ask him to sleep in the same bed without combusting from awkwardness.

He shook his head and began brushing his teeth, hoping Jisung would be in bed when Jeongin came back.

Thankfully, he was. He was laying closest to the wall, almost pressed against it, and seemed to be typing something again. He smiled when he noticed Jeongin was back.

“Do you want me to turn off the light?”

Jisung shrugged. “If you want to, I don’t care.”

Jeongin nodded and turned the light off, making his way towards his bed and somehow managing to not trip over anything. He sent a text to his mom, letting her know that he was going to bed, before setting his phone on the desk and turning to face Jisung.

“Can you put mine away, too?” Jisung asked. Jeongin did so, nodding when Jisung thanked him.

It was quiet, and Jeongin couldn’t help but feel awkward. He desperately tried to think of something to say, but couldn’t. Luckily, Jisung spoke.

“How do you feel?”

“Better. My throat still hurts, but not as bad.”

Jisung nodded, reaching forward to feel his forehead again. He hummed and moved his hand to play with Jeongin’s hair. “You don’t feel as warm. You should still take some medicine in the morning, though.”

“I will,” Jeongin said quietly. After debating for a moment, he reached up and grabbed the hand that was playing with his hair and laced their fingers together. He closed his eyes to avoid Jisung’s reaction.

He heard Jisung laugh. “You’re cute,” He said quietly.

Jeongin used his other hand to cover his face. “You’re cuter,” He mumbled, half hoping Jisung didn’t hear him.

“Not true, but thanks,” Jisung didn’t say anything else, but Jeongin felt him shift closer. He removed his hand from his face and almost instantly regretted it.

They were a lot closer now, and the moonlight illuminated Jisung’s face. Jeongin felt his breath stutter, he looked so _pretty_. His gaze flicked down to Jisung’s lips.

He quickly shut his eyes, hoping Jisung didn’t notice. He tried his best to act like he was trying to fall asleep, but he felt Jisung shift. He opened his eyes to see Jisung’s were shut, and he was leaning forward.

 _Oh_ , he thought to himself. _He’s gonna kiss me_. He panicked and leaned back the slightest bit; causing Jisung to open his eyes again.

“Oh,” Jisung said quietly. Jeongin hated how small his voice sounded. “Sorry, I just thought-” He cut himself off and shook his head, giving Jeongin a small smile. “That was dumb, sorry. Goodnight.”

Before Jeongin could say anything, Jisung turned so his back was facing Jeongin. That was enough to snap Jeongin out of whatever trance he was stuck in.

“Wait, no,” He started, but when Jisung made no move to turn around, his words died in his throat. He needed to say something, he knew that, but he just _couldn’t_.

“It’s okay, Jeongin,” Jisung said, Jeongin couldn’t help but notice how shaky his voice was. “I just misunderstood. Let’s go to sleep now, yeah?”

“No!” Jeongin blurted out before he could stop himself.

His shout caused Jisung to turn his head, glancing at him for a brief second. “Why not? Do you feel sick?”

Jeongin couldn’t help but groan in frustration. Why did Jisung have to be so nice when he was obviously upset?

Jisung winced slightly at Jeongin’s reaction, muttering a small apology before turning to face the wall again. Jeongin wanted to die.

“No, I’m not mad at you. Well, I am, sorta? No, just frustrated? I guess?” He ran a hand through his hair, quietly huffing. “This is hard.”

“Why are you frustrated?”

“Because you’re not understanding me.”

Jisung laughed humorlessly. “I think I understood you just fine.”

“No, you didn’t! You-“ Jeongin made another frustrated noise, he didn’t think it would be this difficult. “Will you just look at me? Please?”

Jisung didn’t say anything, but he shook his head.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Jeongin took a moment to figure out how to say what he needed to. “Listen, you didn’t misunderstand me. I _do_ like you, a lot, actually. So, believe me when I say I wanna kiss you, but I’m sick. And, it sounds dumb now, but I don’t wanna get you sick,” He scrunched his nose, feeling painfully awkward. “So, yeah. I didn’t lean away because I don’t like you, I leaned away because I didn’t wanna get you sick.”

The silence that hung in the air didn’t help Jeongin feel any less nervous. Thankfully, Jisung broke it.

“I’m still confused, though.”

“Why?”

“You just- always avoid me, I guess. You’re fine with everyone else, but you don’t talk to me unless you have to. And, you never let me touch you. I thought maybe you just weren’t a touchy person, but you’re fine with the others,” Jisung explained quietly. “Honestly, I thought you hated me.”

“Is that why you tensed up when I touched you?”

“I didn’t think you noticed,” He muttered. “But yeah, that’s why.”

“Fuck,” Jeongin wanted to hit himself, he felt so _stupid_. “I’m sorry, I just- I’m not good at dealing with my feelings. When I realized I liked you, I got scared because I didn’t think you liked me back. And I couldn’t deal with how affectionate you were, because I wanted more and that made it so much worse. I should’ve just talked to you instead of running away. Fuck, I’m sorry. I feel so fucking _dumb_.”

Jisung shushed him gently, finally turning to face him. “I’m not gonna lie, what you did wasn’t okay and it hurt, but you’re not dumb. You were just scared, I was too. It sucked and I wish you didn’t do it and just talked to me instead, but I understand why you did.”

“I’m still sorry,” Jeongin muttered, scooting forward to bury his face in Jisung’s neck.

Jisung wrapped his arms around his waist. “Thank you. Just- please don’t do it again.”

“I won’t,” Jeongin said, pulling back to look Jisung in the eye. “I promise.”

Jisung smiled, lightly poking Jeongin’s nose. “I believe you.”

Jeongin scrunched his nose again and laughed quietly before making a face. “What now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jeongin avoided eye contact. “We know we like each other, what now?”

Jisung pursed his lips in mock thought. “That kiss from earlier seems like a good start,” He looked at Jeongin seriously. “If you’re okay with that, of course. If not, it’s o-“

“Jisung,” Jeongin interrupted. “I’m 100% okay with that. But, I still don’t wanna get you sick.”

“Honestly, I don’t care at this point. I just really wanna kiss you.”

Jeongin looked up at him. “Do it, then.”

Jisung grinned and leaned forward, stopping with just an inch between them. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Definitely. Just- kiss me, please.”

Jeongin closed his eyes when Jisung leaned in again. His stomach was filled with butterflies, and when he felt Jisung’s lips against his own, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

Apparently Jisung couldn’t either, because soon enough they were both smiling into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Jeongin leaned his forehead against Jisung’s. “Holy shit, I really like you,” He said.

Jisung laughed, leaning in for another quick kiss. “I really like you, too.”

“Do you wanna- like-“ He trailed off, hoping Jisung would get the hint.

“Do I wanna what?” He asked, a teasing grin on his face.

“Don’t make me say it,” Jeongin covered his face.

“Say what?”

“Jisung,” He whined, but he only got an amused stare in response. “Boyfriends,” He muttered quietly.

“What was t-“

“Jisung!”

He laughed, pressing a kiss to Jeongin’s forehead before finally taking pity on him. “Yang Jeongin, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Gonna have to think about that,” He replied, sticking his tongue out.

“You're an asshole,” Jisung said while laughing.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” To prove his point, he leaned forward to kiss Jisung again.

They pulled back, content with just being in each other’s presence. Jisung broke the silence when Jeongin yawned.

“We should go to sleep.”

Jeongin nodded, shifting so his head was on Jisung’s chest. Jisung wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to Jeongin’s hair.

“Goodnight, I hope you sleep well.”

“Goodnight,” Jisung paused before continuing in a quiet, unsure voice. “...Baby? Is it okay if I call you that?”

Jeongin smiled. “More than okay.”

Jisung held him tighter.

They both fell asleep within minutes, and if they woke up on opposite sides of the bed and immediately pressed themselves together again, no one had to know.

And a week later, when Jisung is the sick one, no one had to know he got it from kissing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was my first stray kids fic, but i plan on writing and posting more in the future! i actually have a changlix fic im gonna post soon, but! my tumblr is tojisung if you wanna request anything!!


End file.
